Potion of Death
by bel-chan
Summary: -Complete-Kagome and Inuyasha are childhood friends in a village. They grew up together and soon, Inuyasha finds himself in love with Kagome. Enter Kikyo-Kagome's half sister; who loves Inuyasha and plots against Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~Potion of Death~*~*~  
  
The sky was painted a light purple from the small rays of the morning sun that peek out behind the mountains. It was peaceful, like anywhere else in Japan during the Meiji Era. The only person about was that of a girl who wore a Japanese priestess uniform. The girl, Kagome, had her hair tied back behind her shoulders, which let her charcoal black hair fall down past her usual white haori. The haori was tied securely with a sash that was connected from her forest green, baggy hakama. Her gentle brown eyes were at a peaceful state that matched her peachy face. Kagome was sweeping the walk from her village hut to the main road. Kagome often woke up early during her childhood to greet the rising sun, and was now a daily thing in her life. Now, Kagome woke up just the same, but to do chores that she was responsible for doing.  
  
Ever since her parents pasted away, she had to live and take care of her seven-year-old brother, Souta. Her half sister, Kikyo, also lived with her. Kikyo and Kagome were very alike in physical likeness. They both had soft black locks of hair, wore the same priestess uniform each day, and both had special spiritual powers, which they kept a secret. The only difference between them was Kikyo's lightning blue eyes which could freeze people in their spots if she glared at them, but Kagome's were kindhearted and full of warmth. Villagers say that Kagome's sweet heartedness could probably tame the fiercest of animals and kill it if you made her mad. Kagome was more outgoing and lively, whereas Kikyo was more independent and only cared for herself.  
  
Kagome finished her sweeping and went inside the small hut. She left her sandals respectively outside and went inside towards the wafting smell of miso soup. There, next to the cooking pot, knelt Kikyo. She was stirring the soup, and greeted Kagome when she came in.  
  
"Good morning, sister", Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning to you too.", Kikyo replied, " Would you also go wake up Souta?"  
  
" Sure", Kagome answered.  
  
Kagome walked down a small hall and went inside a small room where a little figure slept upon a battered futon.  
  
" Hey Souta. Wake up"  
  
The figure named Souta did not move.  
  
"Souta?"  
  
Kagome nudged Souta in the side and he finally woke up.  
  
"Sister Kagome?", Souta said wearily.  
  
" Time to get up. ", Kagome said as she smiled.  
  
Kagome then let Souta stretch out cramped muscles as she retreated back to Kikyo for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, Kikyo went out to the market while Kagome put out the freshly washed laundry. Souta helped Kagome by bringing to her the loads so she could hang them up on the clothesline. Suddenly, a shadowed figure jumped out from behind a tree and cupped his hands over her eyes, alarming Kagome who just dropped an empty basket.  
  
"Kyaa!" Kagome exclaimed in alarm.  
  
"Guess who?", the shadowed figure said in a soothing low voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, please quit doing that all the time," Kagome stated as she removed the stranger's hands from her eyes, and turned to face a teenaged boy with black hair which was braided into a knot at the top of his head like a samurai. Inuyasha wore a red haori and matching hakama. He was physically strong and could lift boulders. His eyes were an auburn color with specks of gold in it. He was very possessive and protective of his friends as well as things he owned. Inuyasha had been Kagome's childhood playmate. When Kagome's parents passed away leaving her with a 2-year-old brother. Her half sister Kikyo had helped her and in turn, Kagome asked her wandering half sister to live in her home. Later when Inuyasha grew up more, his feelings for Kagome changed. He didn't feel Kagome as a friend, but more of a lover. When he realized his feelings, he decided that he wanted her to be his wife. Inuyasha never said anything to Kagome yet because he thought Kagome would spurn him away.  
So, Inuyasha kept his feelings a secret, waiting for when the time was right.  
  
Souta then appeared from behind the house with the last load of laundry when he spotted Inuyasha.  
  
"Big brother Inuyasha!", the child set the basket of laundry down and ran over and hugged Inuyasha's legs.  
  
"Hey squirt! You've gotten bigger," Inuyasha proclaimed as he bent down and picked Souta up," Soon, you'll be as tall as me and maybe as strong as me!"  
  
"Yeah!", Souta agreed excitedly.  
  
"Anyway, what did bring you here, Inuyasha?" Kagome finally asked.  
  
"Can't a friend visit anytime he wants?", Inuyasha teased. "No actually I was on my way to the market for an errand for father."  
  
"Good. Then you should get going before your dad decides to storm down here and wreak havoc", Kagome joked.  
  
"Big brother has to leave so soon?", asked Souta sadly.  
  
"Yes I do Souta. Sorry, but I promise the next time I come over, we'll play a game together, okay?", Inuyasha proposed.  
  
"Okay Big brother!", Souta agreed.  
  
Inuyasha set down Souta and waved goodbye as he walked down the road. After waving goodbye, Kagome and Souta went on finishing the laundry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo had finished shopping and was browsing a very expensive jewelry store. Kikyo knew she could never own something that expensive but looking it in a store was just a nice. Kikyo loved the way the clear crystals showed a harmonic rainbow of colors whenever light hit them. She thought they were just breathtaking. Kikyo was admiring the diamond pendants when Inuyasha appeared next to her.  
  
"Inuyasha!", Kikyo said alarmed.  
  
"Hi Kikyo," Inuyasha said while looking at the diamond rings.  
  
"How have you been Inuyasha?", Kikyo asked.  
  
"Just fine, I just saw Kagome and Souta," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kikyo's face darkened at her half sister's name. Kikyo never liked Kagome. She was jealous of Kagome's personality, life, practically everything. When her parents had died, Kikyo had come to comfort her, because she knew how it was to be alone. Her father had been exiled out of the village and her mother, both Kagome's and her own, got to stay in the protection of the village. Kikyo grew up independently after her father died of sickness. She taught herself how to hunt, defend for herself and numerous of other things, and how to beg. She had been forced to beg for food scraps at different villages. Sometimes she would come across a nice family who would let her stay a while, but she left so she wouldn't bother the nice people. When she heard of her mother's perish, she wanted to investigate, thus, daring herself to go into the village. Luckily, twelve years had passed since her father was exiled from that village, so no one had recognized her. She came upon her sister and  
brother that she had not expected to be there. She helped them get over the loss and prepared to leave when Kagome had invited her to stay permanently.  
  
Then, she didn't mind Kagome. But a week after her stay, Inuyasha had made his first appearance. Kikyo had fallen in love with Kagome's friend. She had grown to love him in a few weeks time and found herself thinking about him frequently. Growing up alone had made her become shy and closed out to the world. So Kikyo never had the courage to admit her love to Inuyasha. For three years she held back her love. Then, a day 4 weeks ago, Inuyasha had requested to talk to Kikyo privately. At first Kikyo was delighted in thinking that Inuyasha would confess his love to her, but after he had just started, Kikyo's upraised emotion plummeted which she heard him confess his feelings for KAGOME. He wanted to ask if Kikyo knew what Kagome would think if he were to proposed to her. Kikyo was boiling in anger and pain. But hiding her emotion with an emotionless face, she replied that she didn't know. After Inuyasha swore her into secrecy, he had left. It was then that Kikyo took out her  
anger on the bamboo broom she held.  
  
Kikyo had wanted Inuyasha to propose to her! Her only, not her darned half sister who almost always got everything she wanted. Now, Inuyasha had been going to different jewelry stores looking for a suitable ring. Kikyo wished she could just kill her sister, and she still did. Only what Inuyasha would think as well do to her was holding her back. Her anger still flared inside of her the very moment.  
  
" I have to go now. Nice talking to you Inuyasha", Kikyo said.  
  
Forcing a painful smile, Kikyo left.  
  
"See you later Kikyo!" Inuyasha said as Kikyo left.  
  
Kikyo briskly walked out of the shop and headed west past the market. Earlier today around the market, she has heard a village rumor about an sorceress who sold potions of any kind; for healing, headaches, other ailments and as well as ones for love, enchantment, beauty, killing, bringing back the dead, slaving, and others. This rumor interested Kikyo a great deal. She decided to go see if the rumor was true; if it was so, Kikyo had a plan that dealt with a certain half sister....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha at the moment was trying to decipher something that greatly troubled him. He wanted to figure out why he felt a sense of foreboding.... As he left the shop to go home, he pondered why he felt so. Suddenly a high piercing scream broke his transition of thoughts. Inuyasha quickly tried to locate the source of the sound. He finally traced it and it led to the back yard of.... Kagome's hut?!  
  
AN: So? How you like it? Should I continue? I don't know, but people like you can persuade me to continue if you R-E-V-I-E-W! ^_^ oh yes, the boring stuff....:  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all.  
  
Distribution: Fine, give me credit and I would appreciate it if you told me too.  
  
Idea stealing: uh.. ask me first and tell me WHAT and HOW your story is going to go please. Most of the time, I'll OK it. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha at the moment was trying to decipher something that greatly troubled him. He wanted to figure out why he felt a sense of foreboding.... As he left the shop to go home, he pondered why he felt so. Suddenly a high piercing scream broke his transition of thoughts. Inuyasha quickly tried to locate the source of the sound. He finally traced it and it led to the back yard of.... Kagome's hut?!  
  
~*~*~Potion of Death - Chapter 2~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha raced towards the hut thinking,' if ANYONE had hurt my beloved Kagome, I swear I'll rip their internal organs out and make them eat them!'  
  
As Inuyasha neared, he saw something so horrible; it would upturn someone's stomach more that a wrinkly, mucus dripping, oversized toad which smelled of dirty socks and natural gas fumes. Souta was laying lifelessly on the ground as a pack of wild wolves tore at Souta's already torn up body. He lay in a large pool of his own blood. Inuyasha looked on with horror. Then he remembered Kagome. His eyes darted around the garden. Inuyasha let loose a sigh of relief as he spotted Kagome on the ground staring in shock and her cheeks glistened unnaturally. `Tears?' Inuyasha thought. Then Inuyasha swiveled his head around when he heard a twig snap. The leader of the wolf pack was approaching Kagome and Inuyasha. The wolves had a dark gray coat and underneath the wolves' belly had silver fur. The wolf leader drew back and leaped forward. Quickly on instinct, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword that he always kept at his hip and slashed with professional swings, completely obliterating the  
wolf body. The other wolves drew back and retreated back into the woods. Inuyasha sheath his sword and went over the Kagome who was still paralyzed in fear.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome did not respond to Inuyasha's question. She merely stared at the bloody body on the ground, her only brother who was now dead. Kagome finally registered with the event that occurred and started to cry. `Her tears made her eyes look more beautiful`, Inuyasha thought,' But it is filled with pain and grief'. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and held her close. He allowed Kagome to cry into his haori as he gently patted her hair comforting. 'If I ever find those wolves again, I swear by my honor as a samurai that all of the bloody maggots will die.' Inuyasha thought angrily to himself,' they hurt Kagome, and killed her brother, I will never forgive them, even in hell'. Gently, he lifted Kagome in his arms and took her inside her hut. He laid the still sobbing girl in her bed and let her cry to her hearts content.  
  
Once Kagome had fallen asleep, Inuyasha went back out of the hut and recollected Souta's remains. He wrapped Souta in a blanket that he had borrowed from Kagome. He set the body down on the ground and got out a shovel from Kagome's shack in the back of the garden. He chose a spot next to a wild cherry blossom tree, a little away from Kagome's home, but not too far. He dug the grave for about one hour and he thought the hole was deep enough. He went back to the body that used to be Souta and laid him in the hole. Quickly, he gathered some white wild flowers and sat them upon Souta's chest and silently prayed for his well being in heaven.  
  
Inuyasha took the blanket that was stained with Souta's blood to the nearby stream to wash it clean before returning it to Kagome. He sat at the stream on a large flat rock and soaked the blanket in the water until most of the blood flooded away. He then used a nice smelling plant he picked up on the way to the stream and began to wash the blanket. The fragrance overpowered the underlying bloody scent. When Inuyasha was satisfied, he began to trudged back to Kagome's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo was sitting patiently, at Kenai's table waiting for the witch to invoke Souta's soul. Kenai, the witch, had not been a rumor after all. Kikyo found her hut not more than fifty meters into the forest west of the market. Kikyo had asked Kenai to prove her mystical powers before her and did so by levitating Kikyo three feet above the ground. Kikyo was surprised for she thought that the woman was only faking her identity so she would be feared by others. However Kikyo was wrong and Kikyo had decided to ask the witch for help. She told Kenai of her story. Kenai had listened intently., she had always loved listening to lover squabbles. After hearing her story, Kenai decided to help Kikyo, but for a price. Kikyo was surprised the a witch would help her, but Kenai didn't look like an evil witch either. But as a witch, she did ask of something that was witch like. Kenai had asked for a soul. Not any soul, but a soul that was related to Kikyo. That had meant it was to be Kagome  
or Souta. Kikyo had known with personal experience that Kagome's soul had a strong barrier around it, and could not be broken through easily. That had left Souta. Kikyo didn't mind Souta. Souta had just been a minor human that stayed with Kagome like a clip-on. Kikyo had freely sacrificed Souta's soul.  
  
A moment ago, Kenai had cast a spell to find the whereabouts of Souta. She had `seen' him with Kagome in the garden planting vegetables. Then she had sent her servant wolves to open to delicate barrier within Souta, the physical way, meaning simply, to kill Souta so his soul would be free from the confinement of his body. Now Kenai stood hovered in the air and was summoning Souta's soul.  
  
Soon, a silvery white wisp of light appeared and entered Kenai's body. She then lowered herself to the ground next to Kikyo. Kikyo finally spoke up.  
  
"Are you done collecting payment?"  
  
"Yes my lady, shall we continue in our plans?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, from what you have told me and what I have seen while observing your brother and sister, this Kagome has a strong aura. Her feelings are pure, making her immobile to my potions. However, getting this Inuyasha should be fairly easy. I can give you an enchantment potion so you can possess him and he'll do your every command. You must be sure to give the potion directly and kiss him to seal off the potion, if you do not, it will only be a period of time until he comes back to himself. Now, I believe you said that Inuyasha and Kagome knew each other?"  
  
Kikyo affirmed the statement.  
  
"Well, my conclusion that I have made from what you have said, I believe that you can use Inuyasha to destroy Kagome."  
  
With that, Kikyo thought it out and nodded her head and Kenai handed Kikyo a bottle containing an almost clear liquid that smoked slightly from its closed opeing. Kikyo bowed slightly as she placed the container in her bag and left. Kenai watched as Kikyo walked back to the market. Her eyebrows furrowed as she mentally stated,'she has so much hatred in her soul..' Kenai then turned back around to her hut and went about her bussiness with a new soul that she could use to make her powers stronger.  
  
~*~ AN: So...How you like? Thanks for all the reviews! *hugs the wonderful readers* ^_^ I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! (no.. not THAT way...perverted readers....-_- ) Well, I don't think I made any mistakes on this chapter, but if I did, please tell me! Anyone with ideas what'll happen next, say so in your reviews. Also, what you would LIKE to happen too. Now, for the boring stuff:  
  
Bel-chan's review goal: 13. Now hop on it! Beat this goal! Click the button below and review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all.  
  
Distribution: Fine, give me credit and I would appreciate it if you told me too.  
  
Idea stealing: uh.. ask me first and tell me WHAT and HOW your story is going to go please. Most of the time, I'll OK it. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

With that, Kikyo thought it out and nodded her head and Kenai handed Kikyo a bottle containing an almost clear liquid that smoked slightly from its closed opening. Kikyo bowed slightly as she placed the container in her bag and left. Kenai watched as Kikyo walked back to the market. Her eyebrows furrowed as she mentally stated, 'she has so much hatred in her soul...' Kenai then turned back around to her hut and went about her business with a new soul that she could use to make her powers stronger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Potion of Death~*~Chapter 3  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha had returned to Kagome's hut and placed the blanket out on the clothesline. He then went into check on Kagome. As he arrived in Kagome's room that she shared with Souta, he did not see her. The mat had the previous blanket Inuyasha had tucked in with Kagome that was disheveled. Panicking, Inuyasha ran to each room, looking around quickly. Soon he was out of breath. He then looked out the window to see Kagome. Inuyasha sighed in relief. He briskly walked outside to the cherry blossom tree and sat next to Kagome who was crying silently. Inuyasha couldn't find any words to try to comfort her. Kagome had just lost one of the two family members she had. All he could do was tell her that he hoped she would get over Souta's death and also said he would be coming back later to check if she was all right. Then he left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat next to Souta's grave still sad and hallow of any emotion but that. If an onlooker from the village had a glance at Kagome, they would have thought she was a diminished corpse. Kagome sat there replaying moment she had heard a whoosh and she saw a whole pack of wolves gang up on her and Souta. Kagome had tried to grab Souta and run for it, but the wolves dove for Souta, as if they did not want Kagome. Kagome fell back over a rock and watched in horror as her brother was being ripped through with 8 pair of canine sets of teeth. She was helpless as she heard Souta 's whispers of help. Kagome's mind wanted to help Souta but her body had betrayed her and froze. Kagome saw Inuyasha fend off the assaulting wolves, which she was grateful for, but it was too late. Kagome felt the life from Souta slip away quickly.  
  
Kagome was glad for Inuyasha being there. She made a slight smile to herself, but then went back to emotion less. Inuyasha had always been there. Right before Kikyo made her appearnce, Inuyasha had stayed by her side and Souta's side for three days, nursing both her and Souta. When she finally could take care of Souta, Inuyasha finally left seeing that Kagome could now take care of herself.  
  
When Kagome had awoken, she thought seeing Souta die was only a nightmare, but when she went out to the garden and saw his grave, she broke down again and cried next to his grave. Kagome felt lucky that she didn't have to dig Souta's grave, Kagome would have relapsed from the work and seeing her brother in such a state. Kagome felt a little better now, and dozed off again in a slightly happier mood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kikyo arrived home just before sunset. She had seen Kagome in the garden at let her stay there. Kikyo busied herself making dinner and tea. When the food was done, she started to boil the water for tea. As she waited for the water, Kikyo took out the bottle with the potion in it. Kenai had said before she left that she had to put some essence in the potion for it to work. Kenai said that if she fed the potion to anyone without adding her essence, they would die. Kikyo had asked why the potion needed her essence. Kenai had explained that if a person was suppose to subject to the person who used the potion on them, they needed to know who their master was, thus the essence.  
  
Kikyo took a sharp dagger from her pocket and slit her palm. Her blood rushed forth and spilled down her arm. Kikyo carefully opened the bottle and let a few drops of her blood fall in. The potion sizzled and smoked then went back to normal. Kikyo closed the bottle and tended to her hand. The slit wasn't life threatening, but she had to cover it up before someone started to ask about it. Now with her bandaged arm, she shook the bottle with her blood. She then opened the bottle again and poured it into the pot of hot water. Kikyo waited for the water to boil up again and poured it into the teapot. She closed the teapot lid and went wash the pot.  
  
Just as Kikyo finished drying up the pot, she heard a light rap at the straw door. Placing the pot back in its spot in a cupboard she answered the door. Inuyasha stood there and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hi Kikyo," Inuyasha greeted.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," Kikyo responded, "Would you like to come in and have dinner with me? I had tried to feed Kagome, but she won't take anything. And it's a waste of food."  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha said.  
  
'What perfect timing!', Kikyo thought. Kikyo was going to go get Inuyasha, but he had come to her! 'I must be lucky!'  
  
"So Kagome hadn't eaten anything?", Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, I tried to force feed her, but she didn't respond at all and kept her mouth shut," Kikyo lied.  
  
"She still must be in shock", Inuyasha concluded as he sat down at the shabby knee length table.  
  
Kikyo served the rice cakes she had made and talked to Inuyasha during the meal. Once they finished, Kikyo poured the potion-tea concoction in teacups and handed one of them to Inuyasha. Kikyo tensed as she watched Inuyasha begin to drink the tea, while taking none for herself.  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: Well? I don't know, I like the story, butI don't think this is very good..-_- Yes, yes, I HAVE recieved e-mails about contining my other fic," Fragments of Time", but I am sick and I am not allowed to have Mountain Dew or Chocolate...-_-, doesn't life just suck? *sighs* I promise I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Now for the boring part:  
  
Bel-chan's review goal: 15, not higher than the last, only because I don't think this is very good...;_;  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all.  
  
Distribution: Fine, give me credit and I would appreciate it if you told me too.  
  
Idea stealing: uh.. ask me first and tell me WHAT and HOW your story is going to go please. Most of the time, I'll OK it. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 and Epilouge

Kikyo served the rice cakes she had made and talked to Inuyasha during the meal. Once they finished, Kikyo poured the potion-tea concoction in teacups and handed one of them to Inuyasha. Kikyo tensed as she watched Inuyasha begin to drink the tea, while taking none for herself.  
  
~*~Potion of Death- Chapter 4~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped the cup and as it shattered loudly against the floor, Inuyasha's once beautiful auburn eyes turned into a dull misty gray. Kikyo was satisfied that the potion worked as Inuyasha started to sway and fell back on the floor. After a second or two, he sprang back up and bowed towards Kikyo.  
  
"What do you wish of me master?", Inuyasha asked a monotone voice.  
  
Smiling, Kikyo ordered," See that lone figure out by the cherry tree? I want you to kill her. That would be all for now." Then Kikyo went to pour out the hazardous tea outside for safety and started to clean up the dining table while she waited for Inuyasha to come back. ' God must really like me' she thought. Kikyo started to hum an old song happily at her luck. She took out a bottle of warm sake and made a toast to herself over the defeat of her half sister. She drank and drank until she fell asleep, content with what she had now.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha proceeded outside to finish the task her master set before him. As he neared, he saw a woman with flowing black hair, which was in a tangled mess with warm brown eyes. Something stirred inside of him as he watched her crumpled figure lay against the ground lifelessly. Ignoring the feeling, Inuyasha drew out his sword. At the edge it still had a bloodstain. Heeding no attention he barked out to the figure.  
  
"Ho! You there! Prepare to die by my master's wishes!"  
  
Kagome, the figure in the pitch of darkness, was still sitting by Souta's grave. She had welcomed the darkness of the night. Her heart felt heavy. Through out the day, Kagome had fought with her inner self to try to forget Souta's death, even though she could not. She battled with herself to move on. It was a forever never ending She sat there within her mind trying to decide what she should do. Three sides of her fought, her mind, body and emotions, everything separate, trying to decide how Kagome's fate were to go. Her mind urged her to move on and try to forget Souta's death. But her emotions and body betrayed her and kept Kagome's prone form still. Her mind also knew that if the body of Kagome stayed any longer, she would either die of starvation, or natural occurrences. Suddenly, all of the internal talk shattered as Inuyasha's voice pierced through. Kagome finally could move and she looked up with renewed tears.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha did not respond. He merely walked forward further towards Kagome set upon killing her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked at the girl's actions. Somehow, deep inside, he felt comforted by her touch. Her smell. But pushing away those thoughts fiercely, Inuyasha backed away from the girl and struck the girl across her face.  
  
" Are you trying to attempt to cast a spell over me wench?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Don't ever come close to me again!" With that Inuyasha readied his sword, but a nagging feeling kept in his mind.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you saying?!", Kagome said, "You are my friend! Don't you know that?!"  
  
The last statement tore Inuyasha's heart out. The word friend echoed through his mind hundreds of times. Inuyasha dropped the sword and it feel next to him in a clatter. He clutched his head in agony. The real Inuyasha was trying to fight back and save Kagome. Fighting to finish his job, he quickly grabbed the sword and held it in a fighter' stance.  
  
" I told you not to mess with me and your accursed sorcery! Get out of my head! For that you will die!", Inuyasha huffed out as he charged.  
  
Tears broke out once again over Kagome's face and Kagome sat there in sorrow. Now her closest friend had left her. She had no one to turn to. Grief with sorrow, she awaited her death.  
  
As if time had slowed, Kagome watched as Inuyasha charged with sorrow in his eyes, but with a fierce look on his face towards her, holding a shimmering blade that reflected in the moonlight. A crimson dry puddle stained the tip of the blade. Her eyes watched as the death sword was raised above his chest and slowly pierced her ivory skin. With the momentum Inuyasha had gained, the sword sifted through her skin, puncturing her flesh, and went straight through her heart. The blade slid further and completely went through her body. Weak, Kagome fell back as her eyelids closed slowly over her warm brown eyes, shadowing her last moment of sight, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had finally been able to break through the barriers of the potion and came back to himself. His once dull gray eyes blinked and they changed back to his amber eyes. But the sight he saw was not one to be reckoned with. His Kagome, his only love, was dying in front of him by his hand. He let go of the sword he used to treasure and thought of it as a sin. He darted straight towards Kagome, hoping and praying that she was still alive. The gods had granted his wish for a bliss moment. Kagome was still breathing, but her pulse way beyond normal.  
  
" Kagome? Kagome? Please don't die, please...", Inuyasha begged as he silently cried.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha's heart jumped when he heard Kagome's voice resound through the air.  
  
"Kagome! Please don't die. I-I l-love you. Please don't die.... Please?" Inuyasha begged further.  
  
" Inuyasha," Kagome called.  
  
" Yes?", Inuyasha whispered fearfully.  
  
" I have loved you for a long time now. I loved you since we were children. But now, I wasn't sure what you would have thought of me if I told you...." Kagome's voice started to fade.  
  
" I love you. I always have and always will, Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
" I'm so glad...", Kagome whispered and she breathed her last breath and pasted on.  
  
" Kagome? KAGOME!? Please! Don't leave me...", Inuyasha mumbled as he nuzzled his head next to her head. He then let his eyes droop over and he fell into eternal sleep, never to be awakened because his soul was now with Kagome's, forever together and happy at last.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue  
  
What Kikyo found when she had woken up from her drunken sleep was not as she had expected. A dead Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikyo didn't know what Inuyasha had died though. Then a flashback came to her on what Kenai had said.  
  
"...You must be sure to give the potion directly and kiss him to seal off the potion, if you do not, it will only be a period of time until he comes back to himself and later die......"  
  
After realizing what she had done wrong, she immediately tried to hide the bodies of Inuyasha and Kagome. However, she was too late. A passing group of villagers had seen the dead bodies and assumed she was the murderer. They never did give trials back then, so she was tied up and set before the village. For three days and three nights, she was stoned and taunted by villagers. After that, she was thrown in a faraway raging river where she died. All of this because she wanted Inuyasha for a lover, all of this was for nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: So? Like it? Don't Like it? Tell me in a review! Now, I'm thinking about making a sequel to this, ya think? Well, tell me, okay? ^_^ Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
